


The Annual Luthor-Danvers Halloween Movie Night

by heygirl



Series: Lena's a Scared Ass Bitch [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, scared ass bitch lena luthor is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heygirl/pseuds/heygirl
Summary: Lena and Kara watch a scary movie. Kara's having fun, Lena's terrified.





	The Annual Luthor-Danvers Halloween Movie Night

Lena is in the elevator, waiting to get up to the floor her apartment is on. She’s had sort of a long day today and she’s ready to get home and spend time with her girlfriend and their dog.

As she gets off on her floor and walks to the door, she smiles to herself. She really loves her little family. She opens the door and the smile on her face is replaced by a confused expression.

There is her girlfriend, Supergirl herself, wrestling with their dog, Krypto, a White Shepherd. Lena stands there for a second before deciding to intervene. 

“What’s happening here?”, Lena asks, confusion lining her voice.

Kara looks up from her spot on the ground, glasses askew, and Krypto takes this opportunity to take off running towards the bedroom. 

“Lena, hey!”

Kara gets up and kisses her briefly on the lips before looking around for the dog. 

“Kara, sweetie, why were you manhandling the poor dog when I walked in the door?”

“First off, I was not manhandling Krypto. We were having a slight disagreement. Second, I wanted him to be in the Halloween spirit for our Halloween movie night. I got him the cutest costume at the store today but he just wouldn’t let me put it on him, that traitor.”

Lena’s face couldn’t hide her amusement at what Kara had told her. 

“You were trying to force the poor dog into a costume?”, Lena chuckles lightly.

“Actually, I’ll have you know that I got most of the costume on him! He just wouldn’t let me put this fake beard on him.”, Kara says with a serious face. 

Lena laughs again. It was too funny really. 

“A beard? What kind of costume is he wearing?”

Kara smiles widely, “Krypto! Come here, buddy!”

Krypto, apparently having forgotten about the whole costume debacle, bounds happily into the room and walks right over to Lena.

He’s wearing a vest that's secured with Velcro around his neck and stomach. The top part of it is a red and black plaid sweater and the bottom appears to be jean overalls. He’s also wearing a red beanie.

Lena stares at her dog, then turns to look at her smiling girlfriend, “You dressed him up as a Lumberjack?”

“Yeah! Isn’t he the most handsome lumberjack in the world?”, Kara says in a baby voice, as she pets Krypto’s head.

Lena rolls her eyes. She lives with a bunch of dorks.

“Cute.”, she deadpans.

“I know!”, Kara squeals, “He loves it!”

Lena looks over at the dog who is now laying on the floor and he looks up at her with an indifferent look on his face. She doubts it.

“Anyway, are you ready to get on with our Annual Luthor-Danvers Halloween Movie Night?”, Kara asks as she moves towards the kitchen to gather the various snacks on the counter.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose.”, Lena says. She’s heads to the bedroom to change from her work clothes into her sweatpants and one of Kara’s t-shirts.

Lena would never tell Kara but she’s not actually fan of their Annual Luthor-Danvers Halloween Movie Night. Scratch that, she actually really loves the concept of them cuddling on the couch with each other, surrounded by unlimited snacks and a dog who constantly begs for scraps, but she hates that they always watch a scary movie. Why couldn't Kara even pick a movie like Hocus Pocus? Halloween themed but not scary.

Lena Luthor is, for lack of a better word, a scaredy cat. She hates horror films. What’s fun about getting scared? But Kara, bless her, loves them and has sacrificed her love for them by making it a point not to watch horror films while Lena is around because she knows how scared her girlfriend gets.

Lena has compromised on her stance of watching scary movies, though, on Halloween because it’s one of Kara’s favorite holidays. She’ll watch one scary movie with her girlfriend and Kara gets to pick it. 

“So what movie have you picked out this year, dear?”, Lena says as she walks into the living room to see Kara putting a disc in the DVD player.

“The Conjuring 2! James saw it and he really liked it and since we saw the first one last year, I thought the second one would be a good choice.”

Kara turns off the lights and sits on the couch, arms open for Lena to slide in right next to her. 

Lena smiles tensely and sits down. The opening credits start as Lena’s heart rate picks up. 

She can do it for Kara.

The first scenes of the movie aren’t so bad, just some backstory, but Lena knows it won’t stay that way for long. 

She turns to look at Kara, who is watching with rapt interest and munching on popcorn, and smiles like a dope. She can’t believe how gooey love has made her. She’s sitting here doing something she hates because the love of her life likes it, what a love-struck idiot. 

That good feeling in her chest doesn’t last long as she starts paying attention to movie and getting nervous. Nothing overtly terrifying has happened yet. The family in the movie is  
getting haunted but so far it’s only little things, like the girl sleepwalking and doors slamming. 

Just as she starts to relax a little bit, the scares get bolder and she finds herself hiding her face behind her hands and cuddling closer to Kara. Kara, the ever-loving girlfriend, puts her arm around Lena and tucks her into her side.

Lena honestly couldn’t tell you the plot of the movie from that point on as she spends most of her time with her eyes firmly shut or hiding her head in Kara’s hair. She only catches a handful of scenes from here on out.

“Kara, I know that nun is going to pop out of the painting and she does too so please tell me why she is just standing here, staring at it. Why is she doing that, Kara?”, Lena says as 

Kara laughs softly next to her.

Of course, Lena was right. The damn nun came out of the fucking painting and attacked the lady. She hates that she knew that was going to happen and still screamed when it did.

At one point in the movie when Lena happens to open to her eyes, she thinks she’s watching a sweet scene between a boy and his dog, but she’s dead wrong.

The fucking dog starts shifting and turns into this long -legged horrifying demon and she’s just about ready to cry.

She eyes Krypto suspiciously, “You better not do that.”

Kara laughs, “He’s not a demon, babe.”

Lena could never be too careful.

By the time the movie ends, Lena is still feeling vaguely uneasy. She follows Kara to the kitchen, green eyes flickering everywhere nervously. She immediately turns the lights on and starts putting away the food they didn’t eat.

When Kara moves to the bedroom to get ready for bed, Lena is right behind her. Watching anything vaguely scary makes Lena feel on edge and uncomfortable for days after. 

She’s sitting on the bed waiting for Kara to come out of the bathroom before blurting out, “That was based on a true story.”

Kara looks at her, waiting for her to continue and when she doesn’t, says “Yeah...”

“Nothing, I guess. Just, it could happen to us.”, Lena says, aiming for nonchalance but failing miserably.

“Oh my god, babe, it’s not going to happen.”, Kara snorts.

Lena, slight offended but mostly playfully challenges her, “Well, how do you know?”

“Has anyone ever died here?”, Kara challenges back.

“Well, no –“

“Have you ever experienced anything like a haunting in the two years we’ve lived here?”, Kara interrupts, eyebrows raised and smirk present.

Lena sighs, she’s got her there. “No, I haven’t.”

“Then nothing like that is going to happen, Lena. Anyway, I’d be here to protect you if it did.”, she says, matter-of-factly.

“I guess you’re right.”, a slight pause, “But I still want to sleep in between you and Krypto tonight.”, Lena says.

Kara barely has time to say “Weenie” before Lena hurls a pillow her way.

“Shut up and cuddle with me.”, Lena says through a yawn.

“I do almost every night.”, Kara responds, planting a kiss on Lena’s lips.

They lay down together. Lena turning to lay her head on Kara’s chest and wrapping on arm around her waist while feeling behind her to make sure Krypto’s protecting her on the other side.

She could handle being scared for a few nights if it meant her girlfriend had fun on Halloween night.

“Good night, babe. I love you.”, Kara mumbles, half-asleep.

Lena smiles before shutting her eyes, “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> at this point, I'm just projecting my own experiences onto Lena.
> 
> also this is what Krypto's costume looks like  
> https://www.target.com/p/lumberjack-dog-costume-set-hyde-eek-boutique-153/-/A-52653889#lnk=sametab


End file.
